Change of this life
by Ana Pereira
Summary: Post "Charge of this post". When Danny brings Lindsay home after a stressful day anything can happen! DL
1. The Talk

_What happened after Danny and Lindsay had leave the Hospital in the 2__nd__ Season Finale "Charge of this Post"? This is just something that's in my head since that episode and I couldn't move on without letting it written. Was I the only one who got pissed with the horrible ending for that Season? Carol, Tony and Ann have a terrible serious problem: their Season Finales start great – not counting the 1__st__ Season one – then BOOM, horrible ending! The 2__nd__ Season Finale started great: great case, Danny worrying about Lindsay, a bomb – I love bombs, don't ask me why! – and a great interpretation from Eddie Cahill, then the finale was awful! – C'mon, after Louie's death, after Aiden's death, after everybody's burning their heads about Lindsay's past, after our disappointing after all those scenes where would have been a declaration of Danny's love towards Lindsay, we deserved something fluffier, more DLICIOUS. So I came up with this little story._

_This isn't beta'ed, so all mistakes are mine._

_Disclaimer: If I owned the show Louie, Ruben and Aiden would never die, I would create a character based on myself and she would kill Sonny Sassone and all the Tanglewood Boys, Lindsay would never cut and straight up her hair, Danny would spend the 45 minutes of the show shirtless, Peyton would never break up with Mac, Angell's 1__st__ name would be Jennifer, Mac would stop doing everything and he would remember that a team is a group of persons and not only the boss, and I would established a timetable: the 1__st__ 5 minutes of the show would be for the case, the other 40 would be part of other show: the DL Show (yeah Stacey's not the only one that thinks that the DL show would be the most watched Show ever!)_

_And now I gave you..._

Change of this life

"Do you still want that ride?" Danny asked

"Sure" They said their goodbyes and left the hospital.

Silence. They hadn't said a word since they left the hospital. Danny was driving and Lindsay watched the buildings and the people passing by. It still amazed her how many people on the street at this time of the morning. They both were very tired. With the bomb and Don being at the Hospital they hadn't slept.

She was there for already 8 months and she had developed a good relationship with him. They were friends, co-workers, but she knew that something was missing. Every time they're close her body shivers. He had this effect on her; he always did and always would.

"Is everything OK, Montana?"

"Yeah, sure. Why?"

"Well you hadn't said a word since we left the Hospital"

"It's been a crazy day"

"I bet you didn't have days like these in Montana"

"You know Montana is not that bad"

"Wan'na bet?" Then suddenly Danny's phone rang. He picked it up and saw who it was, Cindy. He ignores it.

"You aren't going to pick up?"

"No, after a bomb and a 16 hour shift, the last person I want to deal is with my ex-girlfriend"

"You hadn't become friend with her?"

"No"

"How could you have a relationship, being so physically close to someone and when it's over, you're not even her friend?Men are so insensitive."

"Ok. 1st we weren't close. We barely saw each other, it was nothing serious. 2nd who told you I'm insensitive?"

"You're not?"

"No"

"Then why aren't you picking up the phone?"

"Because I don't like her. She was somebody I met and we both knew that it wasn't serious. I bet that she slept with some other guys during our 'relationship'"

"Did you?"

"Did I, what?"

"Did you sleep with other people while you were dating her?"

"No. Even if I liked her, she's that kind of person that is impossible to you to have a conversation with. She has nothing on her head. You know the type: blond, tall, great body, really dump"

"Good to know what type of woman you feel attracted to"

"I don't feel attracted to that kind of woman. I actually feel attracted for a different – hard to find - kind of woman."

"Be more specific" asked Lindsay, really interested on the conversation.

"I like a woman that I can have a smart conversation with, a woman that I can flirt with, a simple, sweet woman. Someone with a beautiful smile that can get me on my knees. Someone that is different of any woman I ever had a relationship with. Someone that I can sit down and talk for hours. Someone that I'll go for a date with and have a great time not thinking if I will get laid after or not. Someone that I can sleep in the same bed with, with my clothes on and wake up feeling the most happiest man alive. Someone I can feel a connection like no one in my life, not needing to have sex."

"I'm serious" She said, not believing him

"Me too" Danny stopped the car, and looked at her. They arrived at her apartment building. She looked at him and saw that he was serious 'Maybe Sid's right, maybe he does like me', she thought.

"Well thanks for the ride. I'll see you tomorrow" she kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Lindsay".

_Hope you like it, and hope you understood. Sorry about the mistakes, but this fic's not beta'ed and I'm new at English – I only started learning it 4 years ago. Anyway there will be one more chapter. Tell me what you think about this fic. Give me ideas; tell me what you would write for the next chapter. I've got some ideas, but I've got a problem ending the fic – I guess I suffer the same disease that also affects Tony, Carol and Ann. Please review and make __my day! If I got reviews, I'll update sooner! Promise!_


	2. The Kiss

_I'm back! Hope you liked the last chapter, 'cuz if you like it you're gonna love this. Danny tries to make a move, but thinking that Lindsay doesn't like him back, he gave up his move, but Lindsay notice this and Danny has the surprise of his life! This will be a really short chapter, 'cuz tonight is the CSI: NY night. _

_I want to express my apologies over a mistake. In the last chapter, in the disclaimer I said Louie's dead. The reason for it is that I really thought Louie's dead. I know that in 'Run Silent, Run Deep' we didn't have a confirmation, but here in Portugal we're only in the beginning of the 4__th__ season and my cousin – other CSI: NY fan – that has every 4__th__ season episode in her computer told me that Danny said that Louie died. She probably misunderstood what he said, because it's really hard to a Portuguese native understand what they say, even harder when they have accents – just like in Danny's case. _

_I want to thank everybody for the wonderful reviews this fic received so far. Thank you guys!_

_This is un-beta'ed, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! If I did, I wouldn't be writing stories about it._

'This is now or never' "Lindsay, wait..." Danny said before she could leave his car, he couldn't miss this chance. She turned around and was now facing him. When he looked at her he froze, what he just did was completely spontaneous and now that his head started working he couldn't say anything.

"Can I help you with anything, Danny?" She asked, noticing how nervous he was.

"No, it's just-" 'C'mon Dan-no, say it! Why are you so nervous? If Flack could see you right now he would kick you ass. You already did this thousands of times, why is it so hard to ask her out? Wait, this is Lindsay. Of course it's hard, one thing is ask a girl out when you don't feel a thing for her, other is when you like the girl. I like Lindsay, a lot. That's why it is so hard! You care about what she thinks of you, and right now she must been thinking that you're a freak!' Danny thought noticing how long she was waiting for him to answer her question. "Nothing, forget it." 'I can't believe I miss this! C'mon we were so close. She even kissed my cheek; I just miss a chance I would never get back. I'm so stupid!'

"Are you sure?" She said as she held his hand with hers and looked deep in his eyes, and smiled.

If he wasn't seat already, he would fell by his knees. 'How can somebody I barely know make me feel this way?' "Yes, I am", he said sadly.

"Ok, so I see you tomorrow." She said not convinced with his answer, he was acting weird since she kissed him in cheek. Then it hit her, 'It was the kiss. OMG he's nervous because I kissed him on the cheek, Sid's right!'. She held his cheek with her hand and slowly found his lips with hers, kissing him sweetly. 

"See you tomorrow" Lindsay said smiling as she broke the kiss.

"See you tomorrow" Danny said when he finally found his voice. He saw when she left his car and when she reached the door of her apartment building she turned around and smiled at him. He stayed there until he saw the light of her place turned on and turned off, signal that she went in it and had go to sleep. "Sweet dreams, Montana." He said as he started driving back to his apartment. 

_Hope you like it, I know it's short but I promise I'll update soon with a big chapter, promise! I know I said this fic was going to have only 2 chapters, but this is not the end. I won't let this fic end this way._

_Review! You know I love it! Give me ideas; tell me what you think so far, tell me which part you liked the best, constructive criticism is appreciated. I've got some ideas, but until now I don't have something concrete so far._

_Good Easter everybody!_


	3. The Thoughts

_Ok, 3rd chapter's up! Lindsay and Danny thinking about their feelings, their relationship, the kiss and the 1st time they realized that they are in love with each other. This is the longest chapter I have ever written, but personally I think that the last one's much better. Hope you like it!_

_I want to thank everyone that has reviewed, people here are so nice!_

_Disclaimer: I own everything, LOL!_

_This is unbeta'ed, sorry about the mistakes. _

* * *

**At ****Lindsay****'s****place**

Lindsay had turn off the lights of her apartment a while ago, but she still couldn't sleep. Everytime she closed her eyes, she had a flashback of what happened in Danny's car, and a smile would appear in her face. She couldn't believe it, she couldn't believe that she had kiss Danny Messer. When she left her friends, her family and her job in Montana to live in New York she didn't know that her live would change so much, so fast, she didn't know that she would make so many friends and that she would fall in love by the last person she thought she would. When she laid her eyes on him for the 1st time she thought he was cute and really hot. When she left the zoo that day she thought he was a jerk. It didn't take long for her to realize that he's a totally different person, that that day he was only messing up with her. Slowly she realized how funny, smart, kind, loving person he is, she realized that he's a good person that lives for work and his friends. One day she was at home thinking about a case that she had work with Danny. It was the Kid Rock case. She was impressed by the way he handled the case, she was even proud of him, and suddenly she started thinking about is qualities, that day she realized how deeply in love she's with him. She loved the fact that he had chase her when she left the interrogation room, she loved the fact that he cared about her, that he worried. Since that day, 2 months ago, she tried everything she could to stop her from that feelings, she tried to convince herself that a guy like him never would fall in love by a simple country girl like herself, but she couldn't, her feelings were too deep. A month ago she worked with him again, this time the case messed really up with her. The worst was to know that it could have been her: a country girl that left Montana to live her dream, live in the city. This remanded her so much of herself. And he, once again, noticed that she wasn't on her best and got worried, that made him talk to Mac. First Louie, then Stella, then Aiden, and now Don. That team had already been through so much since she got here, and that makes them stronger, closer. In Montana it was all different: they weren't this close. In Montana they didn't work so much, they had a lot of day offs, so they never got closer to each other. In the New York Crime Lab they are all the same family, probably because they work so much they spend more time with each other than with their own families. Mac has is family in Chicago, Stella is a orphan, and Danny, Danny never was much close to his family since he graduated and now with Louie in coma, he got even more distant to his family. Hawkes and Flack probably are the only ones that have a huge connection with their families. So, they support each other and they hold each other in the bad moments, like a family. Weird, when she decided to go to New York she always thought she would feel so alone, because she always was so close to her family. Well, after all this months working and living in NY she knows that she has 2 families: the Montana and the NY family. In Montana she has 3 older brothers and 1 older sister; in New York she has 3 older brothers - Sheldon, Don and Adam -, an older sister – Stella, a father – Mac – and an uncle – Sid. Danny? Danny could be included in the brothers' circle, but the thoughts she has from Danny – specially in the shower – are not a sister/brother thoughts. Danny's everything, she has a connection with him stronger than she has with the team, with Danny is something so natural, something like she had know him all her life. And she couldn't wait until Monday to talk to him, to see his reaction.

CHANGE OF THIS LIFE CHANGE OF THIS LIFE CHANGE OF THIS LIFE

**At Danny's place:**

Danny already tried every position he could to fall asleep, everytime he close his eyes he could see her in his car, holding his hand, smiling at him and kissing him. Wow, the kiss. He had already kissed thousands of different women, but he never had a kiss like this, so sweet, so tender, so… Now, he's worried, he didn't kissed her back, he was in shock, he never saw it coming, maybe she thinks he didn't like it, or that he didn't like HER. That's not true, when he saw her for the 1st time he felt something, he felt like he had to mess up with her. He did, and he always thought it was because she was new or because she was replacing his best friend and co-worker of years. But it wasn't true, he now knows. Before she arrived, Mac had a reunion with the team to tell them he already had chosen a replacement, he remember thinking that it was too soon, that Aiden only left a month ago, and he got nauseous when Hawkes asked how she was and Mac said that she was 'talented, good worker, good person, tough cookie, blabla…'. To Danny that meant that she was 50, had grey hair, and wore weird glasses… He couldn't believe that that gorgeous was Lindsay Monroe, the Montana native that was replacing Aiden. But he still didn't make her feel welcome, coming out with a nickname on her 1st day, showing that was there that she belonged, that there was her place, where she should be, showing that she would never get used to a city like this. How wrong he was, he remember been in the Lab Trace when he looked up and saw coming out of the elevator, and he was surprised by how easily she had fit in here. The nickname he started calling her to annoy her, slowly started been using to show how much he cares, something that no one but him calls her. He always knew he liked her, that he had a crush on her, but he found out that he had deep feelings when she called him and said that she wanted to meet him in a bar, after the bands case. When he hung up the phone he had this huge idiot grin in his lips and the last time his heart beat so fast was on his first date when he had 13 years old. While he was drive to Cozy's he understood that he was feeling like a teenager because he actually likes her, more than he thought. When he got there he still had this idiot smile on his face and even if he found out that it was only to prove him wrong, he didn't care, he liked the idea of them together outside of work, even if they were only a few feet away from their boss. Later, when they had the 'Bug date', he felt like a teenager again, he was sweating the crap out of him and he felt like if he did something wrong he would scare the Hell out of her. Then today he thought he was going to loose her. When he hear that the bomb went off his heart started beating so fast that he thought he would pass out, sure he was worried about Mac and Flack too, but Lindsay was the one he was truly concerned. He was so desperate that Stella noticed it and offered herself to drive them, all he could do was pray, pray for his Montana's safe. When he reached the building, he saw her and his started beating normally. All he wanted to do was o hug and forget about the world, but then he realize that he was working and that they needed him to locate other victims, that Flack and Mac were still inside and that she still wasn't his. He could live with the fact that Louie may not wake up, that Aiden's gone, that Flack's in bad shape and it may take awhile for him to be the good ol' Flack, but he couldn't live with the fact that he could lost the only woman that he was interested in, the only woman he had ever felt this way. When Cindy called today he thought that he could have ruined everything he had with his Montana, but suddenly he started noticing that she was actually interested in the conversation, she was interested knowing what kind of woman he likes. He hoped she hadn't noticed his blushing face when she kissed his cheek, and when she was turning around to live he told her to wait, he couldn't let her live without knowing how he feels, not after the day they both had, not after he almost lost her. But when she turned around nothing came up is mouth, he couldn't say a thing, he was to scare of making a fool of himself, he was scare that maybe she didn't felt the same way and that she would turn him down and ruin their friendship. He still can't believe that she kissed him; he's still stunned how a simple sweet kiss can make him feel this way. He can't wait to Monday, when he will see her again.

* * *

_So, what you think? Last one was better, wasn't it? It was a long chapter, and at the beggining I was going to do something different, but I started writting and when I looked at it, I already had a chapter with a thousand of words, so I decided to update it like this. Do you have any idea? Participate in this story and tell me how would you like their talk to be! Review, tell me what you think this story so far, tell me what mistakes I had and I promise I'll be more careful next time, tell me anything you want._


	4. The Phone Calls

The 4th chapter of "Change of this life" is up

The 4th chapter of "Change of this life" is up. Ok, in this chapter we still won't have Danny and Lindsay confrontation. I know that you guys are waiting for this but I've tried writing it, and it never goes a way I like. So, while I'm waiting for a good idea to arrive, I'm writing other stuff.

This is unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine.

_**Monday**__**:**_

Lindsay woke up with a bright smile on her face, she just woke up from the best dream of her life, in her dream she had kiss Danny Messer, in her dream Sid was right, in her dream Danny had a crush on her. Yes, it was hard to wake up to the reality, but with a dream like that her day couldn't have started better.

She got up, chose her cloth and went to the bathroom. 10 minutes later she went to the kitchen – still with that stupid grin on her face – and started preparing breakfast. Her phone started ringing but she decided to ignore it – at 7.30 am, calling to her apartment it only could be her mother to tell the fresh news from Bozeman and to ask if anything was OK. It wasn't that she didn't like to hear her mother, but her mother can talk for hours, specially if it's with her 'baby girl' that is in the other side of the country for 8 months, so she decided that that talk could happen latter, and she was sure that it wasn't important, if it was she would have called her to her cell. After the beep she heard a voice that she's already familiarized with, specially because of her dreams: _'Hey Montana, I mean Lindsay, it's me. __I-I wanted to talk to you because o-of last night, you know. I-I already called your cell phone, but you didn't pick up so I started worrying. Hope you aren't avoiding me. I-I just wanted to talk to you, you know. Las night was, well… Could you please put me out of this misery? Please?' _'Wow, he's nervous. He's so cute when he's nervous' Lindsay thought. _'Anyway, hope you're not embarrassed about what happened last night, because I sure am, and if you are too, we have a serious problem here.' _Lindsay smiled _'I case we didn't found each other at work, you can call me and we can meet tonight. Maybe? Ok, I gotta go before I made a fool of myself even more. Bye, Lindsay'_ 'Wow, he was really nervous, and embarrassed' Lindsay thought 'what happened last night?' "OH MY GOD!!" She said, well, she screamed "I kissed him, I mean, I really, really kissed him. I thought it was a dream, but it wasn't. I kissed Danny Messer! What if he didn't like it, what if he didn't like ME? What if Sid was wrong? Wait, Lindz, you saw it in his eyes. He likes me, and I kissed him. Lindsay and Danny sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Montana and Cowboy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Country girl and City boy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." After singing and dancing around the house she realized that if she continued with it she would get late, and she couldn't get late now. When the bomb went off solving that case was the number one priority, so all the other cases were forgotten; now they have to work in all the cases that they left behind. It's gonna be a long day. But then she looked at herself in the mirror, she was going to face Danny Messer, she couldn't go dressed like that, she had to dress something that can make him nuts, but only him, she doesn't want to look like a whore, after all she's going to work. She wants something that shows that she's hot, but also something that is not too revealing. After going back to her bedroom and taking 30 minutes to choose her outfit and get dressed she looked at her watch and noticed that she was already 10 minutes late. 'Great way to start the week!'

_**Later that day**__: _

When Lindsay finally arrived the Lab, she started looking for Danny. He looked very nervous on the phone and he wasn't even talking directly to her. They needed to talk. She started looking for him on his office; he wasn't there so she thought that he might be in hers, already waiting for her. On the walk to her office, she passed Mac's office, he saw her and he told her to come inside and close the door.

"You are 20 minutes late Lindsay, is everything OK?" Mac asked a little concerned, Lindsay was never late.

"Yeah, Mac. I'm sorry if I worried you. It's nothing, I just got late. It won't happen again."

"I was just worried because you were never late before. But sometimes it happens, don't worry. Even I get late, sometimes. I just got worried because you didn't call. Next time, call me, alright?"

"Yeah, sure. Oh, and Mac, did Danny's shift already started?"

"Yes, 30 minutes ago. He's in Queens with Stella, they're working in a case of a guy shot inside his house."

"Thanks"

"You're welcome"

As she reached her office, she picked up her cell and decided to call him. 'Hey, you reached Danny Messer's cell phone. At this moment I can't pick up, but leave your message and I'll call you back as soon as I can.' "Hey Danny, it's me, Lindsay. I heard your message and I came looking for you at work and you are not here. Well, duh, if you were I wouldn't be calling you, right?! This is harder that I thought. Anyway, I was thinking that we could have dinner at my place tonight. What you think? Just call me back, OK? Bye." She hung up the phone, 'Let's get this paperwork done'.

Tell me what you think! Give me ideas for the confrontation, if you were the writer of this story, how would it be like? Review.


End file.
